


Recovering from Undercover

by Triskellion



Series: NCIS Home Pack [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s03e08 Under Covers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU but following canon events: After the events of Under Cover, Tony could use a little TLC.  Unfortunately, Gibbs is distracted by his own demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovering from Undercover

Here's the next bit of the Frame Up lead up. There's not much mention of Chip actually, but I think this episode had it's own issues to sort out.

Oh, and check out the pretty icons that [](http://captain-tibbs.livejournal.com/profile)[**captain_tibbs**](http://captain-tibbs.livejournal.com/) made me. Got two from [](http://merry-gentry.livejournal.com/profile)[**merry_gentry**](http://merry-gentry.livejournal.com/) too. Thank you both for the pretties.

Title: Recovering from Undercover  
Series: [Home](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/82075.html)  
Author: [](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/profile)[**triskellion**](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 1757  
Spoilers: Under Cover  
Warnings: Slash sex. Don't like it, don't read it.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, pretty as I find them. Go to the producers if you want to talk money.  
Summary: AU but following canon events: After the events of Under Cover, Tony could use a little TLC. Unfortunately, Gibbs is distracted by his own demons.

  
Tony seriously considered the scotch and aspirin that Ducky suggested but decided being drunk wasn't really what he wanted. What he wanted was Gibbs, but it was the older man's birthday, and after five years working together Tony was well aware how his boss preferred to spend that night.

For lack of his preferred option, once Tim dropped him off—thank you Tim, for standing up to Ziva. Chip driving couldn't have scared him more ... probably—Tony knocked back two aspirin, put in a movie, and curled up on the couch in wolf form. For some reason, making the shift seemed to settle the throbbing in his head, and it would ensure he resisted the siren call of alcohol for a little longer. He didn't need a hangover on top of a splitting headache. Gibbs was going to be enough of a bear with his own hangover tomorrow. There wasn't enough coffee in the world to balance out his post-birthday hangover.

Tony praised the disc changer on his DVD system. It allowed him to switch movies with a carefully pushed button, one he could manage with even a paw, or rather a claw. He really hoped Abby didn't follow through on her threat to come over. The fur on the couch would be hard enough to explain, but the bowl of water next to him would be trickier. Not to mention if she just charged through the door as she was wont to, he'd have to explain his nudity, and she knew him well enough to know that wasn't his normal sitting in the living room behavior. He usually didn't spend so much time in wolf form, but since Gibbs found out he'd been craving it more. He felt more at peace with both sides of himself than he ever had before.

Well, right now he just felt like he'd gone three rounds with a mac truck, but that was another matter entirely.

When the door opened, Tony's head snapped up, his eyes wide with concern. He had been half dozing for some time, probably longer than he thought since his plasma screen was back to the DVD menu. He was trying to figure out what he was going to do about Abby when a scent struck him. Sawdust and coffee and a good bit of bourbon. He dropped his head to his paws with a soft lupine sigh.

“Hey, Tony,” Gibbs called, shedding his coat and shoes by the door before collapsing onto the couch next to Tony. He then stood again and removed the fortunately empty bowl he'd just sat on. “You get enough water? Or were you following Ducky's advice and was there scotch in here?”

Tony rolled his eyes at the layer bourbon floating along on Gibbs breath and prayed the older man had taken a cab. He whuffled and shuffled closer so he could lay his aching head on Gibbs' thigh. Drunk or sober, he found Gibbs' presence soothing. He had missed that more than he could express the last few days.

“Part of me wants to rip you a new one,” Gibbs grumbled, resting a hand along Tony's back. “That man could have killed you when you sent Ziva away. Even she half expected it.” Gibbs fingers tightened, gripping the fur on Tony's back. “But we might never have found you without that story. You did good. And you had the matter handled in that room ... that man you clobbered is going to be in rehab for a bit. Looks like you've got more of a temper on you than most realized.” Gibbs relaxed his fingers and began carding them through Tony's fur.

Tony enjoyed the feeling of having Gibbs so close, but he was beginning to suspect there was a good reason that Gibbs usually spent this night alone. He was ... being more verbal than Tony had ever heard. And babbling. In some ways it was nice knowing that Gibbs was relaxed enough around him to babble so, and yet it was deeply disturbing. Like Gibbs being nice after Kate died was disturbing.

“Though I could whollop you for playing at being married to Ziva so well,” Gibbs continued, threatening for a moment to slap Tony's head. But he resisted, which Tony appreciated given how much his head still hurt. He'd been hit quite enough today, thank you kindly.

“The FBI was completely convinced you two were going at it like rabbits. I can't tell you how hard it was to deal with those two. They even have McGee half convinced.” Gibbs chuckled. “But I know Ziva would have killed you first. You've definitely spent too much time with her though. You still smell like her.”

Tony's head popped up and he curved his head back, sniffing strongly. His nose hadn't been the best since it had been clogged with blood earlier, but now he could smell it. He smelled like Ziva. The smell drove him to sneeze and shake himself hard in disgust. He didn't want to smell like Ziva. Not to say she wasn't hot, but she wasn't his and he didn't want her to be. Still shivering, he stood and jumped off the couch, shifting even as he ran for the bathroom. He needed a shower. Now.

The hot water was like heaven, and Tony was quick to take advantage of the way it lathered up his soap, covering himself in the spicy scent that had no connection to hotels or Ziva. What was even better was when Gibbs slipped past the curtain during his second soaping. The scent of the soap was quickly overwhelmed with the odor of coffee and sawdust that never seemed to fade from the older man.

Gibbs arms slid around Tony's waist, surrounding him with the scent he loved. “Don't wanna smell like her,” Tony hissed, leaning back into the older man's solid frame. “Don't wanna think about ...”

“Mine,” Gibbs growled, claiming the soap and running it roughly over Tony's front. “Gonna remind you ...” His free hand slid down Tony's chest and stomach until it cupped the shifter's length. Tony felt himself swell, his back arching against Gibbs’ support in pleasure.

“Please, boss,” Tony pleaded, his arms reaching back to grip his lover's hips, pulling the older man tight against his back. He could feel Gibbs' erection pressing hard against him.

“Hard and fast,” Gibbs hissed, fisting Tony's erection, sliding up and down the length quickly, using only a layer of soap to ease the way. “My mate.” His teeth bit Tony's neck and the juncture of his shoulder.

Tony gasped and rocked his hips, alternately leaning into Gibbs’ touch and grinding against the older man. It took only moments to come. Between the threat of death and the temptation under him the last few days he was primed. Gibbs thrust against his mate only twice more before coming himself. Only as he moaned out his release did his teeth release Tony's neck. Freed, Tony turned in Gibbs arms, pressing the older man against the wall of the shower and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

“Mine,” Tony growled, his hands cupping his mate's face, fingers stroking across his cheek bones and down his neck.

“Yours,” Gibbs agreed, tilting his head to expose his neck. Tony took the offer and leaned in, nipping along the exposed neck, finally sinking his teeth in at the juncture of shoulder and neck. They would have matching marks tomorrow, and that pleased Tony more than he could say. It didn't matter that they'd be hidden under shirts, that no one else would know. He would know, and Gibbs would know.

He licked his mark gently, snuffling contentedly at Gibbs' neck. As pleased as he was by the events of the last few minutes, his head was beginning to throb again to an unpleasant degree.

“Bed,” Gibbs suggested, running his hands up and down Tony's spine. “It's been a hell of a day.”

“It worked out,” Tony said, pulling back just enough to finish soaping off under the spray of water.

“Never should have sent you in blind,” Gibbs said angrily, but it was clear the anger was self-directed.

“You made the best decision you could based on the info you had,” Tony insisted. He'd hated going in blind, but he knew there had been no other option. They couldn't just ignore the situation. Though he did rather wish they'd contacted the FBI sooner. It would have saved him several headaches, even if he still got beat up.

“I know,” Gibbs said with a sigh, rinsing off himself.

Tony got out of the shower with a self satisfied smile. Even without the wolf's sharp nose, he smelled like Gibbs. And the mirror in front of him showed the mark on his neck, bruising nicely. Just knowing it was there made his headache easier to bear.

When Gibbs got out of the shower, Tony was standing in front of the mirror, still dripping, just running his fingers over his neck. “Should have done that before I sent you in,” Gibbs said, smirking slightly, as he grabbed a towel and started to dry his lover.

“Wasn't time,” Tony said, though he quite agreed. He stood still and let Gibbs take care of him, luxuriating in the touch of his mate.

“No,” Gibbs agreed, offering the towel to Tony so he could return the favor. “But next time I may make the time.” As Tony knelt before Gibbs to dry the older man's legs, Gibbs rested his hand on Tony's shoulder, intentionally pressing against the mark from his teeth.

“I wouldn't complain,” Tony said, smiling shyly.

Tony would have just dropped the damp towel on the floor, but Gibbs took it from his hand and hung it up. “Slob,” he said teasingly.

“My house, my rules,” Tony insisted, grabbing Gibbs' hand and leading him towards the bedroom. “You bring a bag?”

“Thought I'd left enough here,” Gibbs replied. Tony considered it, and nodded. There were a few shirts and the like that Gibbs had left behind.

“You'll spend tomorrow smelling like my detergent,” Tony pointed out as he slid into bed.

“And that's a bad thing?” Gibbs asked lightly, following his lover between the sheets. “You want to sleep as human or wolf tonight?”

“I'm good,” Tony mumbled, curling up against his mate, burying his nose against the older man's neck and inhaling deeply. He'd been craving this for days, even beyond the desire to sleep without hearing Ziva snore.

“Sleep, Tony,” Gibbs mumbled into Tony's hair.  



End file.
